Hun
Hun (voller Name: Hunter Mason) ist der Anführer der Straßengang Purple Dragons und ein Antagonist der Turtles und Casey Jones. Dieser Charakter wurde speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|180px|Hun (2003 Serie)Hun wurde ursprünglich als der Zwillingsbruder von Ahnold (besser bekannt als der Müllmann) geboren, mit dem er bei der Geburt verwachsen war. Hun und Ahnold wurden kurz nach ihrer Geburt in einer illegalen Straßenklinik getrennt und Ahnold 'entsorgt'; und erst viele Jahre später sollte Hun herausfinden, dass er einen verlorenen Bruder hatte. Als Jugendlicher geriet Hun sehr früh auf die schiefe Bahn und gründete eine Verbrechergang, die sich später zu den Purple Dragons entwickeln sollte. Sie begannen ihre 'Karriere' unter anderem mit Schutzgelderpressungen. Als einer ihrer 'Kunden' sich weigerte, ihnen nachzugeben, brannten Hun und seine Gang dessen Geschäft ab, und als der gute Mann sie anzuzeigen versuchte, musste er dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Damit aber machten sie sich dessen Sohn, Arnold Casey Jones, zum Feind, der in späteren Jahren ein erbitterter Gegner Huns und der Dragons werden sollte. thumb|left|180px|Hun demonstriert seine True zum Utrom ShredderAls der Utrom Shredder nach New York kam, versicherte er sich der Hilfe der Purple Dragons als Ortskundige und ausführende Organe. Hun war von der blutrünstigen Art des Shredders so beeindruckt, dass er sich zu einem seiner treuesten Gefolgsleute etablierte. Er war dabei, als Shredder auf der Suche nach den Utroms Hamato Yoshi ermordete, und bei dieser Gelegenheit fügte ihm dessen Hausratte Splinter auch die drei Narben auf seiner linken Wange zu. Jahre später jedoch sollte Hun Yoshis Erben, dem inzwischen mutierten Splinter und dessen Ziehsöhnen, den Ninja Turtles, begegnen. Diese machten ihm und seinem Meister immer wieder einen solchen Strich durch die Rechnung, dass der Shredder seine Wut über seine Niederlagen an Hun ausließ und ihn sogar zeitweise zum Kohleheizen degradierte, was Hun wiederum einen tiefgehenden Hass gegen die Turtles empfinden ließ (dafür ist er unter den Turtles Raphael besonders verhasst). Hun zeigte sich auch verantwortlich für die allmähliche Verstümmelung von Baxter Stockman, dem Leiter von Shredders Techniklabor. Später wurden die beiden zu widerwilligen Verbündeten gegen den Shredder für dessen harsche Bestrafungen, jedoch blieb Hun - im Gegensatz zu Stockman - dem Shredder treu ergeben. Diese Unterwerfung hatte auch zur Folge, dass er Ch'rells Adoptivtochter Karai verachtete, weil sie beizeiten gegen die Interessen des Shredders intrigierte. Nachdem Hun jedoch das wahre Gesicht seines "Meisters " gesehen hatte und der Utrom Shredder anschließend im Weltraum verschollen ging, wurde Hun unabhängiger und mutiger, besonders nachdem die Turtles für ein Jahr in der Zukunft verschwunden waren. Er baute die Purple Dragons zu einer professionellen Organisation aus, die sich vor allem mit dem Handel von illegalen Hightech-Waffen beschäftigte. Da er bei seiner Expansion auch den Foot Clan bekämpfte, würde ihm eine Rückkehr des Shredders entsprechenden Ärger einbringen - eine Aussicht, die ihn wenig Freude bereitete. ''Turtles Forever'' Im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever spielt Hun am Anfang eine zentrale Rolle im Geschehen, als seine Gang die Ninja Turtles aus der 1987iger Serie einfängt und versucht, an deren Mutagen zu kommen. Leider verwandelt er sich dabei versehentlich in einen monströsen Schildkrötenmutanten, was seine Beziehung zu den Turtles nicht gerade verbessert. Als Ch'rell jedoch alle um die Turtles erschaffenen Realitäten zu vernichten beginnt, gibt Hun den Turtles eine wertvolle Hilfestellung, bevor er sich auflöst. Ob er mit der Wiederherstellung der Turtle-Welten wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt worden ist, wird am Schluss der Geschichte nicht klar gemacht. Videospiele Hun tritt in folgenden Spielen als Gegnerfigur auf: :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 game) :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (GBA 2003) :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Melee'' :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus'' :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare'' :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (GBA 2007) :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade Attack'' Mirage Comics thumb|180px|Hun (Mirage Comics)Ursprünglich war Hun nur für die 2003er Zeichentrickserie erschaffen worden, doch er entpuppte sich - auch mit Peter Laird - als so populär, dass er ab 2008 in die TMNT-Mirage Comics übernommen wurde. Bisher ist Hun in folgenden Comics erschienen: :*''Dreamwave's TMNT'' #3 :*''Dreamwave's TMNT'' #4 :*''Tales of the TMNT'' vol.2 #56 :*''Tales of the TMNT'' vol.2 #59 :*''Tales of the TMNT'' vol.2 #64 Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Menschen